The Cooking Ninja
by Tonuk456
Summary: Naruko decided to live for herself. She did everything and she took being 'deliberately unseen' to her advantage. Years later, she's a skilled kunoichi for her age, but she took uniqueness to a whole 'nother level. Not quite what most people expect her to take shinobi way in a rather delectable manner. Skilled!Competent!Naru
1. Chapter 1

The Girl with Unusual Skills

Kakashi wondered what his sensei's daughter was like, good looks aside.

She has good muscles for her age as seen in her arms and legs. They were well-toned and well-developed so she is sure to hit hard.

Sakura also gives her a dark look...for obvious reasons.

Her hair is glossy and vibrant, not a sign of typical hair damage girls freak out over. Her skin is glowing in health, too.

However, he wondered why her grades reflect poorly on how she appears.

Then again...she didn't exactly have an easy life, until she mailed the Hokage why her so-called school performance sucks. Thus the furious Hokage changed teachers way too late...at her last two years in the Academy to be exact, and the teachers fired had to be grilled. He wondered what was in that letter...

And now, time for the traditional Genin Test.

Each year, all Jounins test Genins on Teamwork as due to being at the bottom of hierarchy, teamwork is essential to survive while their Jounin Leader handles the nasty matters.

Those who fail aren't cut out for the job.

However, Naruko used techniques that are mostly Youton in nature.

She trained herself in speed, agility and sharpness, not a moment or movement wasted...and using a kitchen knife as a preferred weapon of all things. She's a low-chuunin in strength for someone who's a fresh graduate in terms of taijutsu.

As for techniques...well...

All of them has everything to do with Food and Cooking...she nearly killed him with 'Kousoku Bakushiame!(Lightspeed Exploding Skewer Rain)' that he dodged with his ANBU skills, and saw what happened to the poor logs. She threw one needle that rapidly multiplied before hitting it. They were essentially pincushions of chakra-made needles! That exploded a second later! She kept attacking him with it...and she made a signal...that got Sasuke attacking him but after several minutes of dodging deadly chakra-needles, he didn't notice that she tired him enough for the other to attack.

They would have passed, but Sakura didn't participate, perfectly content with cheering Sasuke on the sidelines, happily ignoring her other teammate...and made the whole team pay for her inaction to their fury. They would have passed if not for her being useless. Since the logs are gone, Sakura was tied to the tree, and neither helped her by feeding her some of their lunch at lunch break, still mad at her making Kakashi fail them all.

Well, lesson learned at least.

xxx

'I can't believe it, we failed because of that useless girl!' Naruko griped. 'We were so close to passing!'

'I'll say.' Sasuke sighed with a scowl before his expression changed. 'But I never knew you're so strong.' he said, genuinely interested now. He thought she was like most of his fangirls since her appearance showed that she worried more for looks than skills as well as her poor grades, when in reality, she clearly didn't show all she has in the Academy, only showing it back at the test that they failed. And she was a good fighter too.

'We're ninjas, we're supposed to keep our true worth hidden as a trump card.' Naruko snarked. 'Predictability will get us killed. Thus its normal for even friends to hide their true skills from each other since betrayal happens all the time. Just look at Nukenin.'

'Haaa...'

'Anyway, want real food? I have to say that bento sucks. I didn't eat much of it.' Naruko offered. 'Its so bland like any convenience-store food just re-placed in fancy containers for school kids.'

'Well, if you're a better cook by your confidence and since you're no fangirl of mine I accept.'

'Hey, I'm not like those sub-species of wingless harpies.' Naruko snarked. 'I'm a proper lady!'

And so...

At Naruko's house...

Sasuke found himself in her kitchen that was also her dining area as she lives in a 1K Apartment. She took out a lot of foodstuff.

Cooking preparation?

Ridiculously fast.

Her skill and speed with the knife, showed Sasuke that she was no mere Genin. Had she used those skills in battle, only Jounin would be stronger than her and any Kage.

She even used some jutsu to remove inconveniences such as viscera, scales and bones without harming the ingredient.

What took time, was the cooking itself. And she was still using jutsu as the food cooks.

But even the heat levels are very precise even at the expense of 'time'.

However, the wait was worth it as when plating came, the sight before him, was gorgeously mouth-watering.

There's appetizer, soup, fish dish, meat dish, main course, salad, dessert and drink.

In that order, its Stuffed Tomatoes, Skewered Oden Bowl, Steamed Fish with a yellow-orange glaze, The Pork Belly meat looked really sensual with its sauce, the salad made of different-colored greens and tomatoes alongside caramelized onions is _beautiful_ , the dessert was anmitsu and the drink was a strawberry smoothie. However, she put something extra on the table: Yogurt, Cheese, and pickles.

'Here we are! Our lunch!' Naruko chirped as its a full-course menu. 'We eat pickles for last, OK?'

"Oh. my. god." Sasuke stared, wide-eyed at the food porn before him as they looked too good to eat. He looked at her as if asking, 'Is it legal to eat these?' much to her laughter. 'By the way...' he finally spoke after gulping audibly, you were using jutsu on food earlier...what was it?'

'Well, I am maximizing their nutritional content by propagating how much they have in them. This is so we have enough of the daily-required nutritional intake from that ingredient. My mealtimes always ensure I have a complete daily intake of a human body's required vitamins and minerals to develop properly. Its a great help during training too since with a body that gets all its needs every day, my training results are twice over. Not to mention I develop into puberty real well too. I have that advantage. Oh, the pickles are also maximized for great gut health.'

'Heee...how soon can you be my cook?' came the quick question.

'...I'm charging 1000 Ryo a day since I work fast.'

He choked.

xxx

From the Hokage's Office...

'They get along well.' said Sandaime. 'Too bad you had to fail them.'

'They failed because of Sakura and they got so angry they didn't notice I gave them a second chance.' Kakashi sighed. 'Naruko tired me enough for Sasuke to be able to battle me and signaled him. And they were BOTH signaling Sakura to do something while they kept me occupied so she can steal the bells easily but she was too busy being a cheerleader, oblivious to them trying to get her to help them out and wasted their effort so they were really mad. Speaking of her, she's potential wasted. She has smarts, good memory, and a rare talent in Chakra Control. But if she wastes her talents by being a fangirl, she has no place in the military, she'll just die so I request a third member among the roster waiting for a spot.'

The Genin Rosters are those who stayed as shinobi despite meeting grisly ends with their teams and the trauma that came with it. Thus they are waiting to be re-assigned while can still get D-Rank Missions as income sources.

'Please for the love of all that's holy do NOT get a fangirl.' Kakashi moaned. 'Those two won't hesitate to drop them like they did Sakura.'

'Well, I'll leave you to tell these kids the good news then.' said Sandaime. 'I'll think who to put in as a third member for their team. Until then, you guys wait a bit. I'm also interested in Naru-chan's skills that she's using to cook. Its actually a refreshing, innovative way of using Youton, I'm amazed!' he chuckled. 'I wonder how this will turn out...?'

xxx

'Pu-haaa~' Sasuke sighed in food bliss as everything was so delicious and the texture just right. 'Why are you a good cook?'

'Well, I live alone and buying food every day from restaurants is a waste of money. You sometimes can't even guarantee quality and food safety so if you want something done right, you do it yourself. Well I wonder what happens to us now though...'

'Well, we go to the Roster obviously.' Sasuke sighed. 'Nobody will teach us anything and all we can do is D-Ranks. I'll have to self-train at home. If you can do it, so can I. At least we have jobs.'

'Sou ne...'

Outside the window, Kakashi was eavesdropping.


	2. The New Team Member

The New Team Member

Next morning...

Naruko took a shower before going to Sasuke's place since 1000 ryo is still money.

'Oh, you're early.' Sasuke commented an hour after she arrived, having just woken up and just washed his face. And she's cooking a lot of leafies, eggs, and meat.

'Well, the earlier we're done the earlier we can get a job.' said Naruko. 'And from rumors, we better not get the Tora Mission.'

'Tora Mission?'

'The most difficult and time-wasting mission. You essentially look for the Daimyo's wife's pet cat Tora that escapes so frequently everyone hates that job and whoever's unlucky enough to get it for being late will get that job. You could have done better things, _much productive things_ than chase a stupid cat all day.'

'I suppose that's a real good reason to be early, I have better things to do with my time alright.' Sasuke grumbled. An hour later, they had a filling breakfast and went out to the Office to select their D-Rank choices.

'Welcome on your first day as Roster Members Naruko, Sasuke.' the Hokage greeted. 'You can choose any missions you like as long as you can do it within the day.' he said, showing them three scrolls of D-Rank Missions.

After some browsing, they chose their missions and filed the proper paperwork before leaving.

From afar, Kakashi observed them both separately.

Sasuke took missions that he sees as a physical challenge, and Naruko took mostly farming-related and food-production-related missions. She never took any chore-related missions.

She even worked for the Akimichi at one point for their restaurants and they often called on her for her ability to prepare food really fast that they're now noted for serving 'boneless fish' everyone can easily and effortlessly eat.

To be fair, the clan is among the few villagers not biased against her. And now they reap the rewards.

The ability to eat boneless fish all day, he thought, is SHEER LUXURY.

'Hey Naruko! I heard you're the one responsible for boneless fish in our family chains?' Akimichi Choji asked as his team saw her while carrying groceries.

'Yeah. I work as a Kitchenhand.' said Naruko. 'I handle the seafood and meat.'

'I've never had boneless fish in my whole life, I got you to thank for that!' he said, beaming. 'Fish have been a royal pain to eat until now!'

'Ohohohoho! Glad to be appreciated!' Naruko chuckled. 'Well, I better cook lunch now. I just did three jobs this morning and I have to make lunch.'

'By the way, shouldn't you be with your team?' Shikamaru asked her. 'From morning till dinnertime we're pretty much stuck together.'

'Oh, I guess your Jounin hasn't told you yet or hasn't heard from some social ninja grapevine or something.' Naruko snorted with Shikamaru snarking,

'Is there even such a thing?' he asked jokingly.

'Well, they bum at the Jounin Lounge if they got nothing to do right?' Naruko raised an eyebrow. 'As you know, we graduated three weeks ago and got that Teamwork Test to make us officially-legal.' they nodded. 'But...'

She told them what happened in their Test and their current situation.

'No way...' Ino's eyes bulged.

'Yes way.' Naruko twitched.

'Ino, _that could have easily been you_ since you act like that around Sasuke too.' Shikamaru pointed out. 'Had you been on that team, you would have failed too.' Ino's face colored. 'So be glad you're elsewhere or you'll be having an earful from Inoichi-ojisan.'

'S-shut up!' she yelled at him while stammering. 'But what about Sakura?' Ino asked worriedly.

'Haven't seen that girl since nor do we care. She's not cut out for this job.' Naruko snorted. 'In a way, I'm glad we failed or she'll die from our first C-Rank. She lives in her ideal delusional romance world that will get her killed because on a C-Rank, we'll naturally fight to live being a cheerleader will get you killed. Her 'Sasuke-kun' has no time to be her white knight when he's worrying about himself first. Kakashi-san can't save her either as he deals with the deadly guys Genin cannot handle. Me? I'm avoiding Kunoichi Dangers. Fates that would befall any careless girl out there. I wonder what Hokage-sama did after that day when we flunked. Kakashi-san no doubt reported down to the last detail in a very blunt and honest manner. Pros are like that, aren't they?'

'Oh...' Ino drooped sadly. 'I think I'll pay Sakura a visit soon.'

'You sure? You're so-called rivals for,' Naruko then did a little imitation act of a typical fangirl, ''-Sasuke-kuuuun'!' then stopped. 'Right? Won't seeing you there just make it worse? Nobody likes pity from rivals you know.'

'...'

'Well, think long and hard.' said Naruko before leaving. 'For being similar girls, be glad your fate is different. See ya.'

'...w-what am I gonna say and do...?' Ino choked out. 'What?'

'Well, be glad you're lucky Ino.' said Choji. 'In the end, you're better off.' he said as they watched Naruko go.

'Un...'

What Ino didn't know is that Naruko and Sasuke are seeing each other EVERY SINGLE DAY...

A position to be envied by any girl their age.

By around 1 pm, they were having their own lunch together.

'That 1000 a day is worth it if I'll eat like this every day!' Sasuke gasped out while eating her food.

'Ahahaha, much cheaper than what restaurants usually charge, right?' Naruko laughed.

'Much tastier and much more convenient to eat, too.' Sasuke snarked before grinning and going back to eat. 'I never had such tender meat and boneless fish I can just swallow and they go down easy, this is just too good. You could open a restaurant one day.' he said, praising her.

Naruko stiffened.

Given her life here, that, would be a very bad idea.

'Uhhh...maybe elsewhere.' she said awkwardly. 'The business district is too full there's no more space for me. Maybe next town over perhaps when we're adults someday.'

'I guess so...maybe while I'm still in the roster, I can leave Konoha to work elsewhere.' said Naruko. 'We can do and go anywhere as long as we don't know sensitive village information so we're not flight risks. If we know too much we wouldn't be allowed to leave. We'd be marked a Nukenin and be hunted till we die.'

'I guess so...anyway, after lunch, we spar right?'

'Yes. An hour break since we ate a big lunch...you wouldn't want to puke it all back up, wouldn't you?'

Sasuke nodded as Naruko then cast a jutsu...on his stomach.

Her techniques are all...food-related to say the least.

The techniques she uses in cooking, the technique she uses to speed up digestion and absorption, and the techniques she uses in battle.

The technique she uses on them every lunch, is Shokubotsu(Food Immersion) no Jutsu. Having eaten the maximized ingredients, the stomach is made to digest the food real fast, and for the intestines to absorb the nutrition and calories that flow into them. Then they can start training without fear of puking lunch out. The best part was almost nothing is wasted. With her abilities, Naruko is the perfect support training buddy. The nutritional benefits she brings will do his growing transition real good.

It certainly did HER a lot of good...look at her hair alone.

She revealed she doesn't use floral shampoos on her hair. Just typical ninja shampoo that were _scentless_ , as does her hygiene products at home yet her hair was beautiful to look at, like golden silk curtains that she wears in two side childish ponytails above her ears, tied in a way that made her hair 'flare out' using clips. And her clothing was ninja practical too. a camouflage top, brown suspenders and daisy dukes with protective fingerless gloves that covered her lower arms, and brown knee-high shoes.

She can move with impunity(and hit real damn hard in sparring) thus, really hating restrictive clothing, and has a belt containing different types of knives specifically for cooking and of course, tricks in fights.

But two weeks later...

That morning, Naruko saw a note pinned to her bedroom door.

 _Naruko-chan,_

 _Make food for additional three_  
 _more people at lunch time today._  
 _I found you a suitable teammate_  
 _I'm sure you and Sasuke-kun will_  
 _get along with. But of course, you_  
 _still have to do the Teamwork Test.  
Kakashi and I will give you back  
the costs for ourselves and the new  
addition._

 _-Sandaime Hokage_  
 _Sarutobi Hiruzen_

 _P.S- I got wind you're experimenting_  
 _on producing your own brand of sake,  
I hope to be the __first taste-tester (^_^)_

'...as expected of the Hokage's agents.' Naruko sweatdropped. 'I just started production half a year ago too since polishing the rice by hand is such a bitch...'

Because its her own brew and nobody would lend her a machine any time soon, she did it the ol' hard way by tradition with a little jutsu help. And she had to create a nice underground area to hide it away!

And through her jutsus, she figured out the winning formula. While to the Hokage its an 'experimentation' as he thought of her playing around due to her age, she actually knows how to make the best sake in the world. That, and she protected her cellar from Hiochi, a microbe that damages sake and she checks every day after disinfecting herself, and made precautions by sprinkling ash using Kage Bunshin.

And so...

'Hey, we have more than what we can eat!' Sasuke exclaimed as he noted there's food for three more people than usual.

'Well, Hokage-sama mailed me to make for three more people.' Naruko shrugged. 'Our teammate and sensei aside, I have no idea who the extra is.'

'Oh, we finally have a new teammate?'

'Assuming we pass the Teamwork Test again.' Naruko deadpanned as Sasuke made a face. 'Hokage-sama said this person is no idiot at least.'

'Well they'll have to prove themselves then!'

They waited...

xxx

Hokage's Office...

Kakashi stared at the Hokage incredulously.

'No way...' he croaked out apprehensively.

His team was assigned a ROOT Trainee!

He looked at the file. It was a boy with black hair and eyes, and a rather pasty skin color. He's sure to be good-looking when he's older.

The Hokage nodded just as seriously.

'But sir, didn't you disband it long ago with sensei?!' Kakashi cried in dismay.

ROOT's activities for the sake of protecting the village are too amoral and despicable by standards that it was opposed with a damn good reason.

'I did. But he never did behind our backs.' he said and he's not happy about it. 'I knew when he recommended that young boy personally and not many know that you failed the team with Naruko-chan and Sasuke-kun in it as a test. So I'd know who's acting in the shadows.' the old man told him. 'Unlike most of his...followers, he still has the light of life in his eyes. He can still be saved from the darkness. He'll be here soon. Well, I intend on getting back at that old geezer by making that boy keep his spark of life. Naruko-chan is talented in that regard.'

'Yeah.' Kakashi smiled. 'She effortlessly conquered Sasuke with her cooking. Makes me wonder how good she is that she actually made him smile since he suppressed himself since _that day_ according to Academy Reports. And now I have to _actually_ get accurate information on Naruko no thanks to those biased morons...' he griped. 'Her food-based jutsus are one of a kind for both everyday life and combat but since applications are limited, I have to teach her actual offensive stuff.'

'Indeed. She of all people, should not have limited skills.'

xxx

And so...

'So here he is kids.' said the Sandaime, introducing the boy. 'His name is Sai. We checked his performances, he's reliable.' he reassured them.

'Well, as long as he's no idiot like the last one I'm not complaining.' Sasuke grunted. 'We don't want someone who'll die on our first C-Rank.'

'Speaking, what happened to her?' Naruko asked them. 'I told Ino not long ago when she asked about our team. They used to be friends after all.'

'Well, she underwent Mental, Psychological and Personality Tests.' said Kakashi. 'She flunked all three. She cannot be a shinobi. She was wasted in her boy-crazy antics.' he shook his head. 'So she was sealed and told to live as a civilian. The sealing went easy too as she never trained past the required Academy Performances. Not much resistance. We checked other students as well who also failed their Teamwork Tests. The results are rather dismal and we'll have to revamp the Academy as a result.'

The two could clearly care less.

'Well, let's eat the lunch Naruko made for us.' said Sandaime as they looked at the spread that sparkled in their eyes. 'But they look too good to eat...is it legal?' he asked in hesitation.

'It almost looks like a heinous crime to eat these...' Kakashi, Sai and the Hokage sweatdropped at the sight of food that somehow looks artistically beautiful.

'Its very legal.' Naruko sweatdropped. 'I know I'm artsy with food plating but...' must everyone who sees her cooking react like this each and every time?

'You could open a restaurant.' Sai pointed out.

'Er, not here. Business District too full. Maybe next town over when I retire someday, assuming I'm still alive by then.' Naruko snorted. 'Well, let's eat before the food gets cold!'

'Itadakimasu!'

'Oh, and eat the pickles for last, OK? Good for digestion later.' Naruko reminded them before having their first bite...

Three pairs of eyes popped open before swooning from deliciousness. 'UMAAAAAI!'

'Naruko-chan you'll make a wonderful wife!' Sandaime exclaimed.

'Assuming I'll get married...'

Minutes later, with bloating stomachs...well, Naruko is the only one whose stomach isn't bulging. Four faces are flushed in bliss.

'I can't believe it...the food is so delicious, the meat soft and tender, boneless fish even...' Sai choked out. 'I can eat everything with nothing left over!'

'Well, I experimented to make my life easier at least.' said Naruko. 'These are the results of my research. Well, that test can wait a bit, its not like we can have it with bloated bellies anyway.'

For Sasuke, Naruko had forbidden him from telling about the Shokubotsu no Jutsu...until their final teammate is official. She does not want her jutsu to spread around as she hasn't gotten the chance to patent it yet due to how busy she was.

Unfortunately for her, the Hokage, Kakashi and Sai already knew through OTHER means...not that they'll say anything...

'Oh yes Naruko-chan, about that 'other' matter...' Sandaime pointed out. 'Is it ready?'

'It should be ready by now. I took several precautions since the long wait is frikking annoying I don't want it to go bad.' Naruko told him. 'And since I was a student back then, I had all time in the world so I'm hoping it went well.'

And so...

At Naruko's Secret Cellar entrance...

She sprayed them all with disinfectant, and even threw ash around.

'...you just sprayed us and now Ash too?' Sai choked out, coughing. They all now looked comically-gray.

'Before disinfectants are invented by human science, our forefathers discovered that Ash is a natural Hiochi killer, the bacteria that makes Sake go bad by becoming turbid and acidic while still brewing and fermenting. Any Sake Brewer worth their salt despises that particular bacteria specie, bad for business.'

'You sure studied this a lot.' said Kakashi thoughtfully.

'Well yeah, got nothing to do most of the time anyway.' Naruko shrugged as she put ash on the ground. 'Step on that ash as you go in. Kills any that might be on your soles.'

Upon getting inside, the cellar is...covered in Ash all over as Naruko opened the lights, revealing she has electrical wiring knowledge however crudely done, the best an amateur can do.

'Now then...let's taste it.' she grinned as she opened her dusty vat, revealing clear sake. She took out a bamboo scoop, and two straws, which she gave to the adults before scooping some out. 'Here. I can't drink since I'm underage...'

'Well, here we go.' said Kakashi as they used the straw to drink the sake...

'My god!' Sandaime squawked in amazement. 'Even this is too good! I can't believe this!' he exclaimed.

'It's delicious...' Kakashi croaked out, marveling the sake sample he was lucky to drink. He never had anything like it!

'It is?' Sasuke and Sai asked, wide-eyed.

'We drink so we know!' Kakashi smiled.

'Well, with judgment like that, I'll begin bottling now!' Naruko chimed, happy and gotten confidence, taking out a scroll. 'I was planning on selling these next town over if I was successful! Help me out guys!'

The bottles are squeaky-clean as well as the corks.

The bottling...took a damn long while. And it filled 200 bottles.

'Given Hokage-sama and Kakashi-san's praises, I can safely sell them for 50000 ryo a bottle while sacrificing ten bottles for a taste-test.' said Naruko. 'This'll keep me covered for a few months!'

'Oh, can I have two bottles Naruko-san?' Sai asked her. 'I'd like some relatives of mine to have some.' he said, causing the Hokage and Kakashi to glance at him discreetly.

'Eh? Sure. I'm having a taste-test session to obtain buyers after all so spread the word and I'll ask sensei to be my middle-man. I mean, who'd take a kid selling sake seriously, right? And any ninja passing by will see through my Henge...'

'Well she has a point...' said the Hokage. 'We'll handle the sales in return for some too. And I'd like you to brew again, your sake is very delicious!' he chuckled, patting her head. 'I think this will be good business when you quit someday.'

'Hai~'

'Makes me wonder how that really tastes if Hokage-sama and sensei are praising it...' Sasuke wondered.

'You're too young to drink.' Kakashi reminded. 'Be at least 18. Well, with all that work, we can surely have our exam now.'

xxx

'So that's what happened on your first day?' Danzo asked as on his desk in his office, were the two bottles.

'Hai. It seems she did it just for kicks, only to turn out that she's really good with food-related ventures. A natural talent for it.' said Sai. 'But in our Genin Test, she showed only great taijutsu skills and only one jutsu the whole time. When I asked when Hatake-san is gone, she said that she's got things she cannot use on comrades on sparring lest she be court-martialed or something. She said we'll see on enemies of the village so its a long wait.'

'Understandable. You will begin observation on your teammates, effective tomorrow.'

'Sir.' and Sai was gone.

Danzo uncorked the bottle and poured himself some. 'Hmmm...50000 ryo, eh?'


	3. Gotta secret, can you keep it?

Gotta secret, can you keep it?

In Team 7...

When they discovered Kakashi's tardy habits...Naruko told Sai of their system. Besides, they can do one D-Rank before he comes anyway!

And when they officially became a Team...Sai learned of the jutsu used every lunch break for Health Reasons. He found it amazing, especially when logic behind it, is explained and Naruko being a good example herself, and Sasuke is well on his way to peak health for great growth in adolescence and great training results if the muscles develop properly due to great nutrient intake and absorption.

As a ROOT Member(trainee), he knows full well how this will benefit him in the long run as well he often asks Naruko for dinners to take home. Of course, he pays since she buys a lot in groceries to feed the whole team at lunch and dinner. At her house but he has no opportunity to leave spy bugs due to Kakashi's presence. But he could see that she has bookcases about food, herbs, and a load of notebooks with titles written on the spines regarding her experiments when the older agents looked. She was trying to create what she calls Molecular Gastronomy, making food even more artistic while still being deliciously edible, and substances that make the impossible possible without being detrimental to health.

If the Academy failed her on purpose _again_ , she clearly intends to LEAVE and work as a Chef far away from the Land of Fire. So she was a flight risk. Had she been a normal civilian, sure she can go scott-free but she's the Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi, something Danzo cannot allow.

Due to who and what she is, she's guarded tighter than a vault so the villagers can't do anything but those hostile glares he sees and everyone ranking high knows that she uses Henge when shopping. He wonders how can she live with it every day as last he checked, she doesn't know what she is yet, yet she feels people are hostile to her for no reason at all. So she has no reason to be loyal to Konoha anyway. Well, to its people maybe, but what about the village itself?

'Ohya, I'm of the impression that you should come here with Kakashi now that you're a team.' said the Hokage, raising a bemused eyebrow at the kids.

'Er, we waited for a whole week, but he claims to come at nine, he really comes at lunch then starts us on D-Ranks.' Sasuke said with a twitch. 'After lunch is training time after D-Ranks in the morning! We request that you er, put your foot down so he'll come early! We always start at 7!' he complained.

'Yeah since we have chores to do after dinner too we'd have no time to train in the night.' Naruko sighed. 'And we came early so we won't get that forever-be-damned Tora Mission! He who comes last gets the trash so to speak and late idiots get what's coming!' she snorted. 'Not to mention I'm brewing sake again!'

'You guys...' Sai sweatdropped.

'Well, I'll be sure to tell him.' the Hokage snorted in amusement. 'Sai, your teammates tend to get specific jobs they're interested in during their solo roster days. But now that you're a Team, you must all take the same missions. Got that, Naruko, Sasuke?'

'Hai~'

'As long as its not that damn cat.'

'I guess we agree on what to take until lunch time.' Sai chuckled.

'Well, its two missions every morning or three if we're lucky.' Naruko told him. 'But since there's three of us, we'll finish faster instead of working solo like we usually do and that usually takes the whole morning. We can have more morning missions that way.'

And Sai discovered that Naruko tends to mother them through food, its Sasuke who was dependent on her.

He sees signs.

Naruko was actually, the strongest Genin of her generation. But in the Academy, she both held back in physicals, and the biased treatments deliberately sabotaged her so reports are as real as an amateurly-made counterfeit money. Due to her true competence, Sasuke was actually using her as a benchmark in his own fighting prowess as he aims to surpass her and become the strongest of their generation. He and Kakashi are genuinely astonished that Naruko is actually the strongest and only Sasuke knew the truth during their roster days!

The way she hits hard to send both of them _flying_ and easily lifts heavy things...she could lift about 40kg of weight in objects without effort and breathing normally but double that, she actually puts in effort. PAINFUL but its endurance training anyhow...When Kakashi asked her to punch him hard, she has the hitting force of a male adult chuunin in fights. And she's had the whole Academy Years to sneak all _that_ in...that, and Naruko and Sasuke staked out teams too, watching what they do and asked Kakashi what he'd train them in after lunch, so he did things in order.

Wow.

'Well, at least by the time you guys have 30 missions as a team, you boys are actually ready for a C-Rank as C-Ranks often go wrong due to lying clients.' said Kakashi. 'You can endure pain better than your peers can, not to mention heal faster with your peak health that gave you better metabolisms. I swear, we're turning into science junkies, Naruko.' he deadpanned to the cackling blonde. 'But I leave the technological mumbo-jumbo to you. That makes my head hurt.'

'Hey, I'm only a food science junkie, that doesn't make me a real scientist, baka-sensei!' Naruko snarked.

'Well, by tomorrow we'll have 30 so day after that, can we have a C-Rank now?' Sai asked him.

'Well, depends on what's available...'

'DON'T BE LATE!' the whole team glowered at him, making Kakashi chuckle while raising his hands in surrender.

xxx

'So after three months, that is the progress?' Danzo was asked by Sai to wait for at least three months for him to make a full report so he could see more...and the wait paid off. He had a lot to say about the subjects of concern.

'Hai.' said Sai. 'Please wait for the next three months, Danzo-sama.'

'Very well. Go.' and Sai was gone.

Danzo's question now, is that who trained the girl? Self-training has an extremely-low probability of happening. Kids aren't that creative nor any signs of self-initiative being reliant on adults during Academy Years and she has no signs of 'influence' so far...

xxx

'So what will it be?' the Hokage asked the Team.

'A C-Rank.' Kakashi smiled. 'The brats are ready.'

'Hm. Let's see...' the Hokage took out a 'C-Rank Scroll(Genin)' and unwound it for them to get picking.

Its mostly Escort Jobs, Delivery Jobs and even Bodyguard Jobs.

'Remember boys and girl, this may be lame at first sight in a scroll but anything can go wrong as sometimes, the client lies. Experience speaking here.' Kakashi smiled a rather, strained smile. 'Been there done that and its still annoying for me today and it happened to me several times already. So be prepared for anything, alright? For now I'll choose the mission...oh, a harvest job in Nanakusajima for a client who can't go there for obvious reasons. Its a neutral territory everyone can benefit off from as long as nobody overharvests and then that's when the guards assigned by each country to start complaining. Each person visiting from each ninja village can only have twenty of each variety per person, no more, no less. Check-ups are also very strict so smuggling is impossible. There's even a set charge to pay that the client gave money beforehand to pay for what they want from the island. We can bring this mission copy and the money from our client.'

'Oh...what's Nanakusajima?' Sai piped up.

'Its an island east of Land of Fire and south of Land of Lightning.' Naruko piped up. 'I hear the plants there are used to make Food Rations Pills. But I wonder if they can do anything else...so I'd like to bring home samples too.'

'You're paying for yours though.' said the Hokage. 'Get computing.'

And so...on a ship to the island...

Sai observed Naruko who came packed, carrying a big backpack for her harvests. She also has a big notebook, pens, and even asked him to bring a sketchbook and colorpencils to draw for her.

Its weird that she didn't come with equipment.

She simply said all she needed, are her jutsus. She doesn't need any fancy expensive lab apparatus that won't even show 100% potential of a sample.

OOOOK?

Upon arrival on the island...

They showed their mission permit from their client along with contact number and the pay, and then Naruko registering so she could take home stuff from the island.

However, upon getting around long enough...Naruko's first intention was to map the island and what grows where.

Took them a whole day.

So in a Guest Cabin after dinner...

'So these species grow or are found in specific locations...your jutsu that enables you to learn how things work sure is formidable even if they only work on living things.' Kakashi mused as Sai was asked to draw a huge map of Nanakusa Island using several pieces of paper from his sketchpad taped together at the back. There were names of species, and how far they were from each other. 'This means this saves us the trouble of looking for what we want next time while you found and discovered new species entirely with your jutsus. This is more than what the entire shinobi world knows altogether.'

'Most of them are nasty and deadly, and only 20% are beneficial to humans.' Naruko sighed. 'The rest are _deadly drug cocktails_ with effects on the mind, body and even Kekkei Genkai I'd get in trouble for if I tried to study and make some as samples and no poison among that bunch thank goodness. The most I did, is number them and that's it, to discourage curious idiots. These species should be sealed away through obscurity for the good of humanity.' Naruko swore darkly, 'If they're dumb enough to pick some and use it, they get what they deserve. Sure there's temporary benefits, but nasty withdrawal symptoms its a fate worse than death and its so bad _not even Tsunade can save you when you start craving_. If any, I made the map and the notebook as a warning after I found the stuff useful for people. Sai, make a copy of the map for the Hokage later.' Naruko told Sai who nodded. 'I'll only make an encyclopedia about that 20%. Curious idiots can find out the hard way about the lethal 80% and regret it till they die.'

'Heee...so this island is both a treasure trove of medicine and illegal drugs be it herb or any animal in here.' Sasuke frowned.

'No kidding. We'll harvest the good stuff I'm interested in, then we can go home and deliver to our client tomorrow.'

Unknown to them, there were bugs in the dining area under the dining table...

xxx

Island Headquarters...

Five ninja from the five great villages listened, stunned in astonishment.

'Heard that, guys?'

'Yeah.'

'Looks like Konoha's got someone who managed to have intimate knowledge of this island not even our ancestors know of...Medic-Nin older than her are still having trouble to this day to discover the other species! Just what kind of jutsu did she use to accomplish in a mere day what others before her took ages?'

'No idea...at any rate, we better get a copy of that map and that book of hers.'

xxx

The next day...after making an incredible harvest...they got cornered by security...

"Looks like I underestimated their security." was both Kakashi and Sai's thoughts as Team 7 was surprised that they got grilled about their conversation last night.

Just to leave the Island, Naruko had to make a trade with the men, taking control of the situation.

1\. Their map was hastily made and had to be redrawn into a more professional manner. Sai redrew the map on a huge piece of paper, and write down where each plant specie is and approximate location, and drew circles on territories of animal species.

2\. She will publish the book in a certain town within a neutral territory, they can get their copy there after she patented the book. She would have to compile, and publish. As a sign of goodwill that they can really get the book AND a better-looking map, Naruko left behind...something she found in Konoha. A ridiculously big, uncut amber containing what looked like a poor hamster ancestor in it. It still has bits of soil and rock in it, too.

'What and where the hell did you get that?!' Sasuke yelped, doing a double-take as many eyes bulged at the sight. The amber looked like a crude cut-out shape of a liver somehow...

'Well, I found it in a rabbit hole I tripped into years back and I kept it since as a good luck charm.'

'Haaa?!'

'Er Naruko, that's _real Amber_.' Kakashi sweatdropped. 'It can be sold as long as jewelers can get around the rodent issue...with that size, you can make a lot of earrings and pendants with that thing and sell it for real doozy cash.'

'It can? I thought its just hardened maple syrup on the poor thing so I didn't think of selling it...'

'Maple syrup is brittle, but edible hardened crystal if left exposed out, and amber needs more effort to crack.' Sai said blandly. 'They look alike somehow, I guess we can understand the mistake.'

With the amber as hostage, Naruko got it back two weeks later when the books came out.

xxx

'Yare yare...you really should be a medic specializing in drugs or something.' said the Hokage when the new books came out and had read one. The books were written by 'Flaming Whirlpool' as a pen name. 'But why not write about the others you found?'

'Like I said, most of them are real pieces of work even Tsunade will give up on the consumers.' Naruko snorted. 'I know how the drug plants work. Its addictive after being effective even for Kekkei Genkai users and potent yet the more you take, the faster you crumble like a cookie either physically or mentally depending on the plant. There's no cure for the damn things. And if curious idiots mixed them wrong, they better buy a permanent residence in a mental hospital where they'll scream forever in withdrawal anguish.' the Hokage, the hidden guards and her team shuddered at the idea.

'That's why I won't write about it for curiosity to really kill the cat and the only ones who know the nasty truth are us.' she grinned sadistically. 'And by not writing about it, the smarter ones will learn not to tempt fate. If you chuck Tsunade there on an errand, after months of studying she'll say the same thing as me.'

'I see...to be sure we'll do just that for both you to have the same findings.' said the Hokage.

'Knock yourselves out since it really is hard to take the word of a kid. That's why I asked you guys to sell the sake for me remember?'

'...there's that.' Kakashi sighed.

xxx

Next C-Rank? They happened to be available as Reinforcements to Team 10.

They got the infamous C-Rank Bad Luck in Nami no Kuni.

While Ino was thrilled that there's two hunks among the Reinforcements, Choji was more thrilled with the food that came with it and was jealous the other team has a really good cook.

'I have to, if I want to maintain my body shape.' Naruko snorted.

'Naruko has the ability to maximize nutritional benefits of food with her jutsus, so our training really pays off.' Kakashi told Asuma. 'My twerps who eat her food have promising puberty growth.' he said. 'Then there's you. She can speed up with a jutsu your healing. She has another way though its a bit slower than Iryojutsu, but its better than nothing...'

'Promising eh?' Asuma eyed the kids in Kakashi's care who became toned in a matter of months when his own kids aren't even a notch off of their post-academy shapes. 'Maybe I should throw them at you every mealtime too during training. Especially Ino.'

'Ehhhh?!' Ino cried. 'Sensei, you know I diet!'

'No buts.' Asuma snorted. 'Besides, look at Naruko. She eats a lot to have a body like hers. Don't you want that?'

'...' Ino looked at Naruko who indeed, eats a lot...and then there's her teammates who scarf the food down like their lives are on the line if they don't eat enough.

'...'

'Naruko, did your thing make your bra size go bigger?' Ino asked, making Tazuna's family(save for Inari who's innocent) and the ninjas(save for Naruko) do a spit-take.

'Huh? Oh yeah, I was nearly a B when we graduated.' said Naruko, looking down her shirt to Ino's horror who's still understandably flat. 'I think I went officially-B...I have a strong Estrogen-Rich diet while the boys have it Testosterone-Rich. Our foods are different, see? I think I'll gain some cm on my hips too so I'll finally have a figure before I'm even 14.'

Ino and Tsunami looked at the food, especially when they were instructed 'only to eat those' by the other blonde.

'Don't talk about stuff like that by the dining table!' Shikamaru sputtered, red-faced.

And so...after dinner, Naruko proceeded to heal them with her technique.

Shokubutsu isn't just for absorbing nutrients faster. Its also to speed up metabolism to heal faster than a normal body's healing process, but slower than Iryojutsu. Unlike Iryojutsu that heals fast but requires patients to eat a lot afterward to compensate(and any doctor worth their salt knows how digestion and metabolism works), Shokubutsu is already equipped with the body's needs. Slow, but the body is being completely healed with no need to eat any more and it continues to work even without Jutsu support unlike Iryojutsu that needed constant chakra pouring. Shokubutsu is merely a 'trigger' to 'jumpstart' the process with just a touch and the body will do the rest.

'...just like that?' Asuma asked.

'Just like that.' Kakashi nodded. 'How else are my kids so toned even though all they do is spar lately? Its good for training and growing up in an ideal physique.'

When Asuma confronted Zabuza days later after being fully-healed, Kakashi was the sneak help incase Gato tried anything dirty. He would assassinate the guy, Naruko would reinforce Team 10, and both Sasuke and Sai watch out for the man's thug army.

Wise choice on Kakashi's part at least.

There's a reason as to why Naruko is the strongest. Especially when confronted with the Fake Hunter.

'You guys focus on capture. I'll handle smoking him out.' Naruko told her former classmates.

'And how?!' Ino cried.

'Indeed, how. Its impossible for you to penetrate my mirrors.' said the Hunter.

'Well...you three sit because if you stand up, I might end up killing you too while doing it. Better yet, lie on the floor, will ya?' Naruko grinned with sheer feral malice as she braced her arms that wrapped in box-like chakra structures. Shikamaru took that warning very well and pulled his teammates down with him in fear.

'For you to create solid constructs with your chakra alone...are you really a Genin?' the Hunter croaked out.

'I sure am...just that, due to my genes, using weak techniques is hopeless for me while B-A-Rank jutsu is easy as pie for me!' Naruko then crouched, her legs wide apart in combat stance, and started spinning in high speed...while making shaved ice! 'Hyouton Higesori(Ice Release Shaver)!'

The rotation was so fast that the Hunter quickly fled his mirrors lest he become shaved _flesh_ with his mirrors!

'Its snowing...' Choji commented as they looked at what fell on them on his skin.

'Its not snow, she effectively shaved ice off those mirrors!' Shikamaru cried, horrified at the realization why the blonde wanted them out of her way. 'Had we remained _standing_ , we're ground meat and bloody floor paint!'

'Yikes!' Ino squeaked as she and Choji did NOT like the grim picture it painted. From behind the former ice cage, Tazuna nearly wet himself from the idea.

'...I realized that too.' the Hunter winced.

It was Naruko who defeated him since Team 10 has no capability to. Team 10 can only watch in horror at how strong she really was. They can literally hear her blows that got the Hunter slowly incapacitated until his collapse on the floor.

'You are completely Knocked Out.' Naruko declared as her enemy collapsed. 'Well-Done. For someone so fast, you sure are kinda frail.'

'Koff koff...don't people knocked-out usually have to be unconscious?' the Hunter coughed out.

'Oh, you mean you haven't noticed it yet?'

'Oh, I noticed...I can't move...'

'Well, that's what my taijutsu does. Its for the sake of Live Capture.' Naruko reasoned. 'I don't like to kill unless my enemy is better off dead for the sake of innocents they'll harm for fun, not for professional reasons. You'll be normal in a few hours when it wears off.'

'You really wouldn't?' the Hunter asked rather somberly. 'I'm useless now...I'm a useless tool for Zabuza-sama, he won't need me anymore...please, kill me instead. Don't let me live as a useless tool.'

'What the hell are you talking about?!' Ino yelled shrilly. 'Nobody's useless! In this world there's always those better than us and weaker than us! And we're people, not tools!'

'Its the life I chose...when he took me away from despair.' said the Hunter. 'Mizu no Kuni is torn into a persecution hunt of Kekkei Genkai families. Most clans dispersed and lived in hiding, my mother among them...and she married a man whom she hoped was nothing like the persecutors who hunted us. But when I could float water as a child one day and father saw...' his voice started to crack, like he was on the verge of crying on the memory alone.

'I understand...it seems some time after that, Zabuza found you and took you in?'

'He gave me his hand when nobody did. He's all I have so I swore to be his tool...but now...he has no use for a broken tool.'

'That's up to Zabuza to decide. That's not up to you to decide.' said Naruko. 'But should the worst happen, will you take my hand? Given the situation, you're not actually an active military member of Kirigakure so you can easily come and go anywhere you please unlike us official ninja. If you don't want to be in the military, you can do other things too. Speaking, what are you good at? Hone them and make use of them in livelihood.'

Because Zabuza died, Haku went with them.


	4. Preparation for Ascension

Preparation for Ascension

Haku is now a new resident of Konoha working as Naruko's Assistant.

Indeed, Haku learned a lot from Naruko about Medical Pharmacology and Naruko has her own greenhouse of the stuff she took from Nanakusajima. Using her discovery in Nanakusajima as a book, its up to them to study and create new medicines, which they often create in the form of pills.

They also employed Freeze-Drying and Reconstitution techniques.

Due to the situation, Haku works full time as a scientist under Naruko's instructions because she works and trains as a Genin while keeping up his ninja training and gets paid full-time for his work as Naruko checks on everything on weekends. Naruko and Haku, being food and pharmacology scientists, gets paid more since they pioneered new techniques in Food and Medicine Production, and Team 7's D-Ranks comprised of discovering new species in the Land of Fire and learning their uses...and compiling a book about it to be sold in the Land of Fire under her penname.

Naruko was also able to study the Akimichi Clan's Forbidden Food Pills and make a cure out of it, by developing a fourth Food Pill called 'Candy Pill', to be taken _within an hour_ after consumption of one or all Food Pills, it cannot be any later or it will not work. The Candy Pill is meant as a 'Field First Aid' by removing the lethal damage by 60% and the rest must be done in a hospital for proper medical treatment to cure the remaining 40% non-lethal damages.

The fact remains that they are NOT medics!

Then there came the product called 'Curry Blocks'.

It is for making a new dish called 'Curry Rice'. But for people who can't mix spices well...its a cooking aid. But its up for families to make their own home-recipe of curry as Naruko wrote a book about Curry Making, but patented the product in the Capital with some funding from the Daimyo after making him and his family taste her wares, so now there's a small factory dedicated to making Curry Blocks in varying levels of spiciness.

By the time this was accomplished, it was time for the Chuunin Exams.

'Phew...that factory finished on time didn't it?' Haku sighed as they got back from the Capital.

'Yeah. Making contracts with suppliers and buyers, all that paperwork, drafting files with sensei as my back-up and making the packaging and label...just to ensure that factory will run smoothly and then hiring people for the job and quality check on the machinery and ingredients.' said Naruko. The workers are all from the capital. It was good that Sai was good at drawing and painting that he was able to make a label that filled her criteria for an eye-catching product label.

Considering how good it tasted when she demonstrated to her workers, she could sell it for 900 Ryo a box. They were her first advertisers and she even ran free samples in the Capital...and then it went well from there...as well as her Sake Brewery that really got funding from the Daimyo more than her Curry business got.

Every day, the factory can make 500.000 boxes, just enough to satisfy the Land of Fire for one day.

Due to paying the suppliers, retailers, and the workers, Naruko herself earns about over 25 million ryo at minimum every month to fund her studies and the printouts from her books cost 550 Ryo for the Curry Recipe Books and 10000 for the Encyclopedia of Medical Flora of Hi no Kuni each, which was additional to her income with a percentage going to the Bookstore that sells it.

So that's the end of it, the Hokage thought as Naruko really filed the paperwork PROPERLY to EVERY DEPARTMENT in BOTH the Capital and the Village that now needed his signatures.

And he thought preparing for the Chuunin Exams as the Hosting Village is hard enough.

Like godfather like goddaughter who are both successful authors.

And now, he's at the hospital undergoing Naruko's Shokubotsu no Jutsu with a team of medics and ANBU Bodyguards and Nara Shikaku the Jounin Commander on standby to restore his muscles, bones and joints to top form with a load of cooked food for him to eat, her to use the jutsu on him, and for the medics to restore his body naturally on her guidance. That, and they all had to clean his lungs off of tobacco muck, clean his clogging arteries and blood vessels and he had to go to the toilet since Shokubotsu heals the body through food consumption, absorption and metabolism and aids in digestion and detoxification.

End result: he looked and felt thirty years younger, losing his age spots even...he's perfectly capable on fighting in prime form as the God of Shinobi once more. And his only way to die is by murder in battle or old age, not by what ails the aging.

...he just needed a haircut and nailcutting.

The bill for the treatment, was scary, but a venture worth spending on. When he left the treatment room, he had to put on a Henge and swore those involved into secrecy.

The ANBU and Shikaku were astonished that day as the Hokage got younger through legal means, since what was done before them is not a kinjutsu at all. Its a perfectly legal jutsu that just involved food and no drugs since everything went through testing.

'Hey Naruko, how soon can you do that for my kid?'

'When he's not lazy to get off his bed and need I remind you that due to so much grocery shopping and medical team back-up, the bill will be heinous?' Naruko asked, hands on her hips.

'Its a venture worth spending on at least.' said Shikaku. 'I'm gonna have to make arrangements.'

xxx

'OK kiddos!' Kakashi smiled as he looked at his genin who are at their healthiest thus for 12 years old kids, they were a head taller than the typical 12 years old kids with Naruko understandably being taller because girls grow first before boys catch up twice as fast. Its how puberty works after all. 'You're all ready for the Chuunin Exams, so go out there and win this one!' he said. 'Nothing to do for today so you're in top shape for tomorrow.'

'Sir!' and they all vanished by Shunshin.

Kakashi watched them go.

Combining Naruko's Shokubotsu Treatment, he grilled them physically and chakra-wise, taught them jutsu Genin should know, and other supportive jutsu that can save their lives while making them very proficient in combat. Proficient in taijutsu and bukijutsu as those were two things shinobi can fall back in if chakra reserves are low.

Well, he's confident they'll make a good impression at least.

xxx

In a dark hallway...

'It seems progress is going smoothly.' Danzo commented as Sai reported the other three months though Sai doesn't know about one thing; a certain hospital treatment.

Sai was getting to be the strongest of his generation, Danzo thought as Sai underwent Naruko's Shokubotsu Treatment that made him perfectly healthy and could absorb the full-benefits of training that made his muscles and bones far more developed and stronger as he underwent ROOT Training every after Team 7 period. Sai was easily the fastest and strongest among his peers in fact.

However, while assigned to steal the secrets of the technique, he fails as Naruko never writes down her secrets as what's in her apartment were simply food-based books and nothing else, nothing hidden in her hidden brewery either. Her abilities in legally-enhancing bodies are invaluable but she has no feelings for the village whatsoever due to her mistreatment and will only do so for those who gave a damn about her...everyone else can go hang, apparently.

Now that won't do.

Her assistant, formerly Zabuza's accomplice was also extremely sharp and fully-aware of his surroundings as he works. He even has a tendency to fire needles at the watchers and always checks the apartment every time he comes back from an errand.

A good trait to have, but annoying if against you.

He can't even employ the girl for her services as she was always watched over by Hiruzen. Troublesome. He'll have to find other ways and means.

xxx

In her home...

'Okaeri, Naruko.' Haku, who was a malnourishment victim that made him so short despite being _fifteen_ , grew taller and through training, even more fitter and manlier, having consumed food high in Testosterone that in a couple years, he'd lose his 'pretty boy' look in favor of a handsome face.

'Tadaima...today's an off day for the Chuunin Exams tomorrow.' said Naruko. 'Let me see your work.' she said, checking his work. 'Hmmm! Fast learner!' she approved of the results of his work. 'You'll be able to assist me in my job soon though you'll be a full-time assistant considering I work as a Genin leaving me only time to check in on you.' Naruko sighed at the idea.

'Well, at least my pay from the village is good.' Haku smiled.

He earns about 290000 a month because he's an Assistant Scientist. That 290000 can go a long way. He doesn't even pay rent as he's shacking up with her as she rented a 2K flat with him as the front face since she still doesn't know to this day why most of the village populace...doesn't like her much and that's the understatement of the year. So they live together in a nice posh 2SLDK flat that costs 20000 a month.

But that night before the big day, she managed to visit the Hokage on his free time.

'Hey, jiji,' said Naruko. 'I got strong enough now.' she said. 'Kakashi-sensei said we're Chuunin in regards to skill and strength so that means I can now know why nearly everyone hates me even though I don't remember doing anything other than being alive?'

The old Kage winced.

'I see...that's high praise coming from Kakashi...he was a perfectionist at your age and it was wartime in his youth wherein kids your age are either Chuunin or Jounin, an unforgiving time wherein I made painful decisions time and again for young lives to be either snuffed out or come back alive.' said Sandaime softly. 'Very well...I'll tell you. And I hope you could forgive me and the Yondaime.'

'Huh?'

The truth was spoken thus...

xxx

'Naruko, are you alright?' Haku asked Naruko who came home upset and scared. 'Naruko?'

She just ran to her room and slammed the door shut.

'...'

'I'm afraid let her calm for now.' the Hokage appeared beside him. 'She just learned something important about herself that scared her and angered her at the same time.' he said. 'She just blew up the wall in my office too. Let her cool down or you'll end up on the wrong end like my wall too.' he sighed.

'What's wrong with her?'

'She will tell you when she can confidently trust you with the weight of that information. She has too few friends thus she values them highly as in her case...people who truly care for her are worth more than gold that she found among sharp rocks in the wayside called her life. Take care of her.'

'Hai.' Haku nodded as the Kage left. "...what upset her...?"

Well, she's his new Master now. She was his employer and teacher in regards to her chosen field though he's way better at her as a ninja and Iryojutsu as her chakra is just way too strong to be controlled perfectly with equal proportions in proportion to wounds but when it came to Shokubotsu, she can control it efficiently, turning malnourished into healthy.

For now, she looks like she won't come out sometime soon...so he made dinner.

Granted, he's not as good as cook as she is as he hasn't mastered her techniques yet, but at least his cooking improved.

Before, the most he could do was the bare bones of basics but neither he or Zabuza cared at the time as long as they survive but now...he got to enjoy this luxury he wondered if its OK for him to live in luxury while his former master had it rough.

He never got to even taste tasty food as the likes he eats whenever Naruko cooks.

xxx

'Yare yare, she finally found out about it huh?' Kakashi scratched his head as a certain ANBU used jutsu to repair the blown-up wall with ease.

'She didn't take it too well indeed because in her point of view, its not fair that she was damned to her life as a baby, in a position she can't even say no and protest. Helpless in that position yet she has a big bad fox in her gut and our people blaming her for its crimes unjustly and unfairly with mistreatment to match.' the Hokage shook his head. 'Its why she works hard and avoids getting too much information that would keep her from leaving one day and have a decent life elsewhere and became who she is today, a good pioneer of food, pharmacology and alcohol brewer. A shinobi that doesn't know too much can safely retire elsewhere but for those who know too much cannot leave or be hunted down. She was playing it smart because she knows that full well.'

'I guess. But when the time comes, will you let her have the life she wished?'

'Konoha owes her and her family that much, after all they've done for this village.' said Sandaime wryly as Kakashi held a grimace. 'As long as she doesn't know crucial village information, she's safe to live her life freely in her chosen career as long as she doesn't join other shinobi villages. And I'm fine with letting her go if she wishes as long as I'm Hokage and my successor is as human as we are. I managed to buy myself more time until I find a successor worthy of wearing this hat since Minato.'

xxx

Next day...

Naruko forced herself to put on her usual personality but last night's revelations still shook her.

Haku, seeing this, wisely said nothing and pretended nothing was wrong. 'Naruko, we ran out of sugar for our experiment, I'd like to buy some.'

'Eh? Sure, how many kg do we need?'

'I'd say 10 kg to keep us happy for a day.' said Haku. 'Its not easy to judge how much we need to make material for edible sculptures, along with starch and other things.'

'Yeah, since we don't know how much we'd get if we melted the sugar.' Naruko mused thoughtfully as she took out her wallet to take out money. 'We have to keep surprises up as I don't know how long before we get called for our work.'

'Sou ne...'

'That and we need flavorings and edible food dyes, we have to make those.' said Haku. Naruko touched the remaining sugar and the other pastry needs they have in the pantry...made her computations which Haku wrote down...and for them to deal with the inevitable of burned fingers because they have to sculpt it while hot before it hardens, and they have to polish their sculpting skills using safer stuff until the actual thing.

xxx

'Naruko, you've been rambling about timing and burnt hands, you're the last person I'd know to burn your hands in the oven.' Sasuke commented as they were on the way to the Academy.

Indeed, being a dang good chef, that's highly unlikely. Everything she makes, is perfect in appearance, texture, smell, and dang delicious.

'Sorry but I'm computing how much time it will take to sculp soft edible candy at high speed before it cools and hardens beyond malleability.' said Naruko. 'A softened candy taken out of a heating apparatus is about 90 degrees and we have to hold it barehanded while sculpting the damn thing, that's ouch.' she shuddered as the boys balked at the imagery it showed. 'We invented a candy but unless you're quick with your hands and an artisan, its not likely to sell to the public and only available to VIPs.'

'Heee...'

'Well, here we are at any rate...' Sai mused as they met up at the Academy. 'Let's go in.'

They prepared themselves for advancing to Chuunin...not that Sai cares as he's an ANBU Trainee just filling in for Team 7 just to watch over his VIP teammates.


End file.
